ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Summer Wiki Awards 2013
Welcome to the Summer Wiki Awards 2013! ' 'AND THAT'S A WRAP Voting Who voted on Mau's categories: '''Joey, Delilah, Justin, Shan, Brandon, Nasia, Nina, Ali ''Who voted on Nasia's categories': Joey, Delilah, Justin, Shan, Brandon, Mau, Nina, John, Mark, Tyler, (myself) Ceremony Hosts: George, Peter, & Kara Winners will not be presented in order, its random. Kara: Hello everyone and welcome to the Summer Wiki Awards 2013!! Audience: *Screams* Kara: We have a lot of awards to hand out! Lets get started! Peter: Can't wait to bash on people who win awards, Kara: Peter don't do that xD Peter: IM GIVIN' OUT THE FIRST TROPHY, MY NIZZLE. Kara: Err, ok? Peter: Just gonna warn you guys, im a bad host...And the nominee's for Most Shy are... Mau- The Fifth harmony obsesser who talks a lot Emmett- The guy who actually talks a lot when he's on chat, but never logs on.. Joey- The guy who talks a lot also Brandon- The guy who actually seems shy cause he barely talks Justin- The guy who makes everyone laugh with his creepy jokes. Peter: And the winner is..... ~Opens Envelope~ Peter: Emmett. Come claim your prize..Who is Emmett anyway?? Audience: *silence* Peter: Is Emmett even here???? Kara: Well if he decides to come past one day, maybe he will receive his trophy. Onto the next award. ---- George: Next category is Most Competitive and our nominees are: John - The guy who won Fight to the Finish season 2. Real badass, had many alliances. Delilah - The girl who always makes it to the end, but can never pull in that first place. Delilah: Excuse me? and Shan - The girl who won Fight to the Finish season 3 but tied with Justin. Kara: And the winner is.... ~Opens envelope~ Kara: Johnathan Spencer! John: That isn't my name... ~He walks on stage~ John: Thanks to everyone who voted for me. I appreciate it a lot. Audience: Wooooo! ---- Peter: Our third category of the evening is Biggest Gossip. And our nominees are: Delilah - This bitch gossips 24/7, like I really want to cut her head off for what she said the other day. That little skank told me... Kara: Peter.....next nominee please... Peter: Right.. Mau - I dont think he goosips a lot, he does talk sh*t about my homegurl tho.. Her name is... Kara: UM....... Peter: Fine and the last nominee, Shan - Shaking my head. Where do i start with this chick. She.... Kara: OK AND OUR WINNER IS ~Opens Envelope~ Kara: Delilah! Audience: *cheers* Delilah: *walks on stage* Duh. It was obvious I was going to win. *snatches trophy* Kara: ...? Peter: ---- George: Here are the nominees for Best Competition Maker Nasia - She rocks! Her competitions rock! Nuff said. Peter: She is also my future wife, just thought i'd throw that out there. George: Ok. Delilah - Her competition Majority Rules is cool as hell! Peter: My nizzle! George: And lastly John - He makes good ones! But I don't think I can name a competition from the top of my head that he didn't...ya know. Random Audience Member: CANCEL Peter: John still owes me 5 bucks.. George: For what? Kara: Does it really matter? The winner is... ~Opens envelope~ Kara: Nasia! Audience: Woooo! Nasia: *walks on stage* OMJ Peter: Seriously... Don't act surprised Nasia: I am though! Kara: Bitch please... Nasia: Thanks everyone who voted for me! ---- Kara: Next category is.... Best Userpage ! George: And the nominees are..... Delilah - She stole Ali's layout. Booooo '' ''Nasia - Her page is tha bomb! She has a nice red and black theme with a picture of Jade from Little Mix. She also has nice music in the background. And Ali - Her page is awesomeness! She has bright colors and cartoon character gifs that makes the page light up! Its pretty and pinkkk! Kara: This is gonna be a tough one. And the winner is..... ~Opens envelope~ Kara: Ew Nasia, again. Come on up! Nasia: *walks on stage* ...ew? Peter: Boooo! Just kidding, congrats! Nasia: She hurt my feelings... but thanks! And thanks to everyone...... Kara: Yea yea who voted for you blah blah. What is our next category. *Pushes Nasia off the stage* ---- Kara: Next up we have Most Creative and the nominees.. Mau - He has major talent when it comes to photoshop! Delilah - The girl who knows how to write songs and wants to be a fashion designer Nasia - The girl who is a brilliant photographer and Joey - The best drawer on the wiki. If people saw his work, he could be famous some day! Kara: Look how much easier it is when i announce the nominees Peter: Just say the winner please. ~Opens envelope~ Kara: Mau! Where are you? Audience: Wooooooo! Mau: Wow thanks everyone! Im honored ---- Trophies Category:Awards